


Endless Winter

by YukiiRei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Post Apocalyptic, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, More In Notes, More on that in notes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Prostitution, Sex, Slavery, Tragedy, Undercover Missions, light humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiiRei/pseuds/YukiiRei
Summary: The world was on its knees, unable to climb back up. Families were missing pieces from the war, and that lost part will never come back. Children clasping hope on their last pennies, praying that a God will come and save them, but the world was too grim on these kids. However, watch out; these younglings are blunt blades. Once they've learned their ways out of this maze, they can ascend back, not far from the demons who made them. No longer the angels they were, those feather-light white wings will grow to be drenched in blood; they'll soar the grey skies as husks; Who made to be the remnants of their shattered past.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Established Relationships, Haiba Alisa & Haiba Lev, Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Miwa & Kageyama Tobio, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 2





	Endless Winter

**Author's Note:**

> こんにちは！私はゆくれいです。
> 
> Hello, everybody, you can call me any names. But I'm here to explain, First things First "Post Apocalyptic" No, this is not a Zombie Apocalypse (Sadly?) Instead, this is a more realistic apocalyptic scenario called a "Nuclear Winter" If you are unfamiliar what a nuclear Winter is it's a hypothesized scenario in Which so many nuclear bombs were detonated at the same time that it clouds the Atmosphere that it blocks the sunlight and prevents the warming of the planet causing a Nuclear Winter. Basically, to give you more background in this dark world I forced the Haikyuu Characters in before the current scenario, they were survivors of a large scale nuclear war not far from the future. I didn't add any exact dates so you can imagine What year. Suffering from nuclear famine, everything is possible, even cannibalism, (But I'm not adding that, n o) 
> 
> Secondly, Explicit parts; Everybody in the Relationship tag will get their time and own scenario, but not everybody will have full-on fucking(Sex) experience, or I'll break myself because juggling a lot of relationships is already a difficult task, I didn't exactly add any more tags about it because I don't want this to have too many tags in the title. So basically this story can be a mix of everything. 
> 
> I'm also sorry for What I did to the Haikyuu Characters. Forgive me :(

The world was on its knees, unable to climb back up. Families were missing pieces from the war, and that lost part will never come back. Children clasping hope on their last pennies, praying that a God will come and save them, but the world was too grim on these kids. However, watch out; these younglings are blunt blades. Once they've learned their ways out of this maze, they can ascend back, not far from the demons who made them. No longer the angels they were, those feather-light white wings will grow to be drenched in blood; they'll soar the grey skies as husks; Who made to be the remnants of their shattered past. In their world they live, everybody was on the same train, there were no longer rich and famous, no more black or white, they live under the grey skies of a nuclear famine, they were all under the Gods' corrupt side, and they are barely living through it.

But, Miya Atsumu remained a mocking bastard despite being ripped to shreds left and right. He recently got fired as a motel staff, a job he worked so hard on, and he just got replaced by someday else. A business like that will not thrive for long, especially with the collapsing state of the government. But he was barely feeding himself during the time he had a job, and he can't even save money. Now he's frustratedly strolling down the streets with an empty pocket and stomach just like everybody else. His face draws long, and letting out a profused annoyed sigh, "I'm never gonna live like this, I never hurt anybody, Jesus fucking Christ," Maybe the people who troubled him. But he'd never harmed anybody who didn't deserve it. Atsumu's just a lost kid, somebody, spare him some mercy.

It was like this almost all the time, once he's stressed, an invisible invitation to see the place where he last saw his brother, a secluded alleyway that not even the homeless would like to stay in, at least, he and his brother were lucky to be athletes before the war began, and before this nuclear winter commenced,

In the middle of this secluded alleyway is where Miya Atsumu's twin brother got abducted. It was a nightmare; it was an overwhelming horror, something that will forever remain in his head --slowly chipping away that delicate sanity of a human. Every day, he carries on the weights that his brother will somehow come back; he didn't understand why. Atsumu was supposed to be old enough to know that no matter how long he waits, there will be no Miya Osamu, That thread so thin and delicate, he pinches onto that, no matter what, 

Atsumu didn't recall that much that day. He only saw flashes as he gets beaten to near death on trying to protect his younger twin. They both begged not to get separated after they both got lost in a dying crowd. Away from their father during the war's climax, the twins understood the pain of having a loved one go. Atsumu was close to death, but Osamu made a sacrifice against his intentions, in exchange for the blond's safety, Osamu will go with them, no matter whether he lives or dies, 

Miya Atsumu lost a grip on reality once he's left alone to rot in this forever-lasting winter. Multiple times, he tried to take his life, but he never brought himself to do it. Then he met a former psychiatrist; at least for a short time, she relieved the pain his brother left. They raided a few pharmacies to get Atsumu the medications he needed. He was lucky that such pills weren't the priority of anybody else, or else he'd have to fight for it if he wants to stabilize himself. It was going well, a lot better than before until his acquaintance took her own life, and everything quaked, like everything under him began to fall. She left a small note; _Thank you for being my final client,_

The paper said, sure, everything quaked, she said in this broken world, we should adapt and move on, somewhere in the middle, she lied about herself, but Atsumu smiled at her frozen corpse with an eerie smirk, thinking; _That's not fair, you made yourself lucky by escaping using death, and you relieved me for me to see the impossible future,_

Atsumu never felt betrayed by her actions; he understood the feelings they both secretly shared. The blond had won over his head, and he was able to move on and understand that woman's death, and that's how he's still holding on to the stiff thread that his brother is still alive; his grief turned into a delusion.

Still, something is wrong. This alleyway Atsumu almost calls home is empty (at least it should be) is filled with three people. It Looks like Atsumu has uninvited guests. Once his eyes adjust through the people, Atsumu saw tattoos on their right arms. It seems like a seal or a mark, especially when he notices, in the back of their hand. There was the tattoo with a circle drawn, while the inside was a bird with its wings drawn. They were in a group for sure, 

Then something burned Atsumu's skin, the third person to the left, his tattoo, it was familiar, an aesthetic image of a long and slender animal with legs, it's body swivelled on a thin stick while bathing in a bunch of roses, he remembers it so clear, the one who dragged his brother in a black van, the sight makes Atsumu grind his teeth in anger, yet he suppresses it knowing that he'll never win against three men, so he crouched still, covering his face to prevent his breath from leaking, Atsumu eavesdropped on the men,

"That damned dealer, he should be here by now. He's taking way too long!" The shortest man in the middle complained as he turns around to look at the sky,

"Calm down, Hoshiumi, five minutes literally just passed," One pacified,

"What if they ambush us here? Dealing with them was never a good idea anyway," This _Hoshiumi_ crossed his arms as he retorted,

"Now, Now, Hoshiumi-kun, are you doubting our great secretary? Weren't you the one who lead the voters for him? You doubt his plan right now?" The eldest with the slender mammal as a tattoo chimed; his voice grazed with kindness and gentleness, but Atsumu knows; how this voice can change in just a snap of a finger. Now it was clear, it was him, two years ago. Anger sheathes through Atsumu's teeth,

However, he was out of place, he's never supposed to eavesdrop on gangs like them, or he'll end up dead just like those body lying all around the streets. But that doesn't mean the fire burning on his skin got extinguished. In fact, more fuel gets added the longer he stares at the mark. Although, Miya will have to back down because he can't take on over three adult men, even if one of them looked shorter than a normal-sized adult. He can't let his adrenaline control his emotions; he won't be able to find his brother if he's dead. The male sighed deeply and began to step back. As the world goes against his choice, he stepped on a rusty can; it crunched loudly, and the sound reverberated through the alley. 

As expected, the three reacted almost so quick, and the man who Atsumu has sure abducted his brother agreed to check on the corner. Atsumu wanted revenge. He nibs on his finger every day about his fault. It's an opportunity to take the cake; _he should_ do it, _no._ Atsumu's angel and demon fights as the blond lose grip of reality once more. He can feel his skin sinking through tar, and it bites away his rationality; he asphyxiates in between a monstrous decision, and his vengeful heart wins. The small knife that's always in Atsumu's pocket, he lets the blade draw at the end of his wrist, and he stands up. Using the broken window in front of him, he was able to notice the man's position. As he approached, Atsumu quickly aimed for the man's eye,

With sheer force of revenge, Atsumu got blind. As the man appears through the corner, the blond reaches to stab the man's eye, his blade sinks through the deep sockets, and blood gushes out on his hand; it drips sweetly down his elbow, ah, revenge. For a second, it sent shivers down his spine; it felt good, but he rethinks everything. If he kills this man, they will also be after him, a wrong move, Atsumu cursed. He unsheathes the blade away from the man's reach his arms now drenched in blood; he starts to sprint away,

The man was stunned over, and he screams in pain --putting pressure over the right part of his eye, he falls over, and the two men went running to him for rescue, Atsumu could hear them, one of them even exclaimed, 

"Iizuna-san!"

Atsumu regretted everything so quickly. Atsumu was doing a game of cat and mouse versus the short male called _Hoshiumi_. Fuck, he was so fast, the male was in the middle of the street --stamina heavily draining off his body because of the lack of exercise (It's just not a priority when you can barely feed yourself) and food. Everylights were blinking hard, and it was cold, especially with his super-thin clothes. Atsumu can't even release his tension; because he feels it, he senses Hoshiumi's presence, and it doesn't emit anything good. This man is everywhere, almost as if he was part of this empty street. The male kept turning around every millisecond to spot his enemy, but he won't appear.

_He's gone_ , 

Atsumu's shoulder's finally relaxed; he let out a hefty sigh. But the world isn't done on him yet just, as he was about to turn away; a sharp pain hit the side of his stomach. A choked gasp escaped his trembling lips, **_no_** _._ The ravenette dropped on the ground --coughing relentlessly. The blond's body was shaking, trembles in fear as Atsumu's body beads on the frozen terrain.

"We were ordered not to harm the civilians, not like anyone will save you in the middle of the fucking winter. Whatever, crawl all you want, pitiful thing." Atsumu heard the slowly furthering wet footsteps away from him. The blond sighed as an involuntary cough shakes his throat. He never thought of crawling the streets --pathetically, internally begging that somebody would save him. _No_ , he can't die yet; he has unfinished in the thin thread of his fragile life. If he loses his tomorrow, there'll be no more smiles, no good times, plus he'll never confirm his twin brother's whereabouts, _not yet_.

The persistent soul remains, his eyes beginning to droop heavily, but his tenacious thinking continues; _Don't close your eyes, or it will no longer open_. The wind coldly blowing on Atsumu's slowly dying body, right hand bloodied from the fresh wound. Under the flickering streetlight, his body could no longer push --he climbed the broken bench, rest on his back, looking up the moonlight in the east, illusional stars freckling the rest of the night sky. Miya scoffed to himself, _this is the end_ , huh? Fucking, all those years of crying under heaven's cruel care. Well, life is about meeting and letting go, Atsumu remembered a man said, (Jokingly) _Then stop breathing since you'll die too_. But this was frustrating; pathetically dying, it's a _vexation_.

With a loose grip, Atsumu wrapped his fingers around the blade stuck inside him. Taking all courage, he foolishly uprooted the pocket knife, his body involuntarily squirming. He hears and feels the heavy pounding of his heart inside his ribcage. Well, it's not like it matters; after all, _in a few seconds, it will stop beating,_ so _._ The last murmur escaped his lips; it wasn't hopeful for paradise, unlike most people; instead, it prepared for an eternal torment--

" 'Samu, in _hell_ , Welcome me, or I'll fucking hunt you down. . ."

The Herbal smell of Tatami mats was entering smoothly through Atsumu's clear nostrils; he forgot when was the last time he inhaled the scent of the herby mats --it smelled like _home_ . But that wasn't the only thing; the odour of a newly washed futon reminded him of his mother's laundry with her happy smile while washing clothes together with his twin. Atsumu lived a simple life, not luxurious nor austere. The Miya family was mundane (with its problems and strengths), but of course, the pretty flowers cared for with love always get picked _first. Thus_ , at the young age of 7, Atsumu had to witness the murder of his mother while he wasn't able to do anything. But, the mixing smell reminded called him home, imagining; once he opens his eyes, he'll be meeting with the person he desires, his brother and mother. It's so wholesome and sweet that Atsumu falls for it; began to open his eyes.

A soft, deep honey glow illuminated Atsumu's soft blond hair, including his skin that made him appear sparkling. A beauty king indeed, but of course, the people Atsumu's ought to meet was not there, in replacement of those people were; three, achromatic looking men. Internally, Atsumu was going to admit, these people were beautiful, but something was missing. Almost like they're a puzzle looking for something, yet, they can't find the right piece. They were _melancholic._ Despite the colours surrounding these people, their expression symbolized the greyscale; they looked grim and gloomy, almost like they don't want to be here. A tick of a clock, Atsumu heard behind him,

"I'm back!" A voice loudly chimed in, startling Atsumu, making him shut his eyes as he heard heavy footsteps from behind. The person seemed like running --all he sees was black, maybe a few weird patterns but his ears were clear. 

"Welcome back," Miya heard a cold voice greet back. His lashes trembled as he peeked slightly, seeing ginger hovering over him with a gleaming smile. Miya devoted not to panic, or everything might go wrong. A soft, warm touch had pressured Atsumu's quickly warming forehead of sheer fright; by the directions the male felt, it seemed like they pushed his bangs out of the way that blocked his beautiful features. His lashes trembled; slightly, 

"This guy's lucky we have an amazing doctor, or he's dead!" The person over him exclaimed, in triumph(?)

"Tadaima. . ." A low uninterested voice entered the room, With a creak of a door. Atsumu assumed right above his head is an exit, considering two different people came in from there. "Okaeri," another one greeted in a mince. A family is supposed to be empowered by love. But Miya feels the atmosphere and the looks on their faces; it's something different, they didn't feel or look crumbling down --it's just that, they're incomplete. Atsumu wonders, _Who are these people?_ They're not disintegrating. They didn't look too happy either; what is the standing pillar of these people?

"What a toxic night shift," The uninterested voice a few seconds ago complained, 

"Yeah, it did seem like the hospital, above is busy. . ." The man who had his palm over Atsumu's head lifted it, 

"Yeah, Kenma, is there something going on?" 

"There was a conflict, Mizakira and Tsuruhi at Kawasaki; hospitals are so rare that's why people with a little bit of money reaches to us, even if we're so far." A barely audible voice responded to the heating question, _Tsuruhi? Mizakira?_ _Kawasaki?_ Miya heard of the conflict before but, he usually heard it from gangsters and punks, not with decent looking people. If Atsumu, to be honest, they looked like rich kids who never got the chance to taste freedom. Weird, 

A small laugh reeked out, dripping with the bitter yet smooth honey of sarcasm, "So doctors are the ones who'll pay when things like this happen? Isn't that so unfair?"

"You're not just any doctor, Sakusa-kun, I'm sure you know that." Another nonchalant voice entered the chat, 

"Fuck. . ." A very long and frustrated one, "Just as I thought, I am done, I have another one?" The heavy stomp of the foot against tatami making Atsumu question a human's ability to rebel. A prolonged sigh escaped the doctor's lips, So deep that it almost sounded like a groan of distress. No, Miya doesn't sense anything good towards the consultant; he felt like he'll stab a needle under his skin and voila! Everything is done! Quickly, Atsumu heard shuffling beside him; his lids trembled the second time. "Why do we keep him again?" Far across the other side of the room, the pretending male heard a speech echoed, but, Atsumu thinks again, _Why was he being kept?_ Nobody stopped to answer the question, but, in the end, one of the people ends up giving in and state the upper ups decision.

"Well, Kita-san, found him last night with a knife wrapped around his hand with an imprinted logo of a bird, which of course, it's none other than Tsuruhi." 

"Send this person to my room once he wakes up. . ." Quickly, Atsumu's heart went in flames; he was both panicked and nervous. Anxiety is quickly pumping up in his veins with the worry of being harmed. He wants to leave this place as soon as possible. Quickly, a wooden door slam shut, making Atsumu flinch. _Oh no,_

"Oh, it looks like we've got somebody fake sleeping. . ." The male felt a shadow loom closer to him. Ready to grab him and drag him into the depths of unknowns. Then, suddenly, his wounded stomach was poked deeply, letting out a ghastly loud choke. Quickly, the male sat up, clenching on his skin; gently. 

"Kenma, Why would you do that?!" The ginger beside Atsumu scolded,

"He's awake. . ." _Kenma_ ; the blond male, walked back to his original spot on the room. The fair male sat down with his back slumped down. While inspecting the gadget he had in hand, his golden-brown hues slightly glimmered with interest. Now that's a new colour from what Atsumu saw a few minutes ago. But still, the male remained to clench his wound; it hurt so bad that he wanted to reverse everything. Who knew such bloody red roses wood bloom in so much stress and pain. Atsumu's eyes widened; _he's alive_ , that shouldn't happen, but he was alive. For years reality has given him a second chance, walking on a thread so thin, it tied itself up again. It was golden, a second chance! Miya can continue his legacy to find his long lost brother. It was sweet but also bitter since he gets to taste another one of life's sour tang. But there is no time to back down; he has a long path ahead. 

"Fuck, that hurt, can someone please, tell me; _where am I?_ " An acrid tone was drizzled upon Atsumu's thick Kansai dialect as he shoots everybody a sharp, hefty gaze. The room was more beautiful than he thought it would be. Atsumu knows; that after the war is a different generation. Lamps were all around the dark corners of the room, parts that the sol can't reach, but it was weird inside; it looks normal. Yet, underground?

"Please, pardon us. You might be very confused, we'll explain in a few, we would like to assure your health first. So please, head over to that section." A man with a monotone expression directed his hand towards a section of the room. While half of his body is under the kotatsu when was the last time he saw one of those? 

"Like hell, I will, You're rude. Introduce yourself first," Another sharp tone escaped Atsumu's mouth. It was understandable because, for people like Miya, there is no such thing as a safe haven; everything is just filled with spikes, whether in disguise or not. To add tenser, it's also blazing with despicable heat. Children like Atsumu are supposed to be wary of their surrounding. 

"You're right. Please forgive our rudeness," The man under the kotatsu stood up and held a hand against his chest, 

"I am Akaashi Keiji, the person right behind you Is Hinata-kun" Atsumu takes a glance behind to see Hinata with a small wave,

Akaashi points to the right side of the room which a smaller Kotatsu located. It is where the Kenma person seen. "That is Kenma Kozume." Miya only earned a small, uninterested nod and quick hum; his eyes scowl a little bit on that. Atsumu despised nonchalant and steady people. (Except for his twin brother, he loved him.) At Atsumu's end, he spotted a man. (with a fair build) He doesn't seem to pay any attention, let alone afford one. _Gee, does anybody here take interests?_

"Now that you learned everything, Hinata-kun, please do me a favour and bring Miya-san to our clinic," Akaashi loomed over towards Atsumu and Hinata's spot, where he guided to their backs; gently pursuing them to stand up properly. Miya was helped up by Hinata, politely handing out his hand with a big, radiating grin. It was irresistible, 

"You got it, Akaashi-san. Miya-san, please follow me." The ginger grimaced as he turns around to walk at the washi-made door, sliding it smoothly. It revealed a small platform followed by stairs on the other side, unable to see the bottom. Despite the small lamps and candles sprinkled across the room, it's still pitch dark. Atsumu follows carefully, warily heading inside the other section. He was overwhelmed as the door shut behind him with a soft thud. The stairs were beautiful. The walls are painted white, there was a square hole all around the walls, carefully chosen to be in a symmetrical position. Inside were dull-yellow candles; scented vanilla. Atsumu deeply inhales, a half-smile the light warm yellow light reflected on the surrounding place. It's been a while since the last time Atsumu felt cosy like he's in front of a fireplace. 

_'Samu, you'll love to see this; I wish you were here with me._

Miya's subconscious was nervous and confused. Yet, his body seems to ignore the protests of his head and continue to be comfortable; it felt like home, even if it's a delusion, But it's time to break the ice and question these people, this place might look good, but Atsumu doesn't know where is he. The scent of vanilla continues to burn even if they're nearing the lowest parts of the stairs. The taller male couldn't help but roll his eyes back with every breath he takes; everything seemed to distract his questions and uncertainty. At the lowest step, Atsumu lifted his head; he was in awe. The white wall continues 'till the end with an entry, inside that end room is a painting of a Japanese woman wearing a Kimono with a very soft grin, her white covered her neck, and her Scarlet clothes stood matching her plump red lips. By the left side of the hall, two Washi-papered doors sealing everything; by the right side, three doors. The floors were wooden with a perfect tan; that matched the yellow lightings, with plants at every few steps.

"Hinata-kun," The ginger quickly listened and turned back to meet Atsumu, 

"What is it?" Hinata raised a brow, 

"Who are you? What is this place? And are there more of you? And how did you know my name?" Atsumu crossed his arms, attempting to make his voice intimidating as possible. 

The shorter male scratched the back of his head with a smile, "I guess, Miya-san deserves an explanation. . ." 

"I know, I do." A quick and dark intimidating response that shook Hinata from head to toe, 

"I think Miya-san is cool," there was a pause, "You are underground right now. The owner of this place is Kita Shinsuke. The bunker built, pre-war,

None of us knows how; Kita-sensei never told us how. As for the members." A giggle escaped the small male's lips, earning an inadequate grin (hardly able to see) from Atsumu, "Saeko-nee san is so cool!" Hinata raised both arms in the air jumping a little bit; the flashlight in his hand illuminated the dark ceiling.

"She's sassy and badass. She was, Gwah, woosh, boosh, byum!" The small ginger punched and kicked the air as he continues his onomatopoeia, leaving Atsumu tilting his head in an attempt to understand such expression. 

"So, I guess she's the older sister of this place?" The blond raised a brow, 

"Yes, Yes!" A toothy grin showed, leaving Atsumu in wonder how such a smile exists; there was silence again, "But, there's this one member." Hinata pouted; eyes slightly squinting, "Omi-sensei, his face was, bmm," 

the mini ginger wore a scowling expression as he continues to blabber in another unworldly language that Atsumu thinks might not be even onomatopoeia with the short male changing facial expressions. But all of it seemed to look annoyed. "But other than that, Omi-sensei is an amazing doctor!" 

"I don't get what you mean," Miya's brows quickly knitted into a frown,

Hinata wrapped his hand around Atsumu's outer wrists, gently tugging him to follow, "Well then, see for your self!" 

The shorter male asked Atsumu to lie down on one of the futons, choosing either left or right, "I'll call him, please wait for a second Miya-san," The blond tangled his fingers on his hair; he forgot the question of how do these people know him --he frustratedly groaned as he tucked himself in the futons. With a click on his tongue, "He dodged my question; how did they know my name?" Atsumu thinks again; they're a group, but what type? So many questions are beginning to rattle as he starts to bite his nails. 

"Don't bite your nails; it's unhygienic." Miya's eyes widened as he quickly shifts his posture to look at the person who called him out. The male was in wonder as his jaw almost drops open; the person was so beautifully enchanting. His curly hair draped over on one of his ink-black eyes; his muscularly fit body had anybody probably leaning. His white blouse, glowing yellow with the oil lamp on his hand, shirt properly ironed with two buttons open, revealing his sharp pale collarbone. 

"U-uh, hello," _no answer. . ._

That _pissed_ Miya off, he turned his back away quickly lying down, a scoff escaping his lips, "Rude," he mumbled,

"What did you say?"He heard the person behind him whispered so near Atsumu's ears, leaving him with a nervous smile. 

"N-Nothing, nothing!" he sat up, waving his hand promptly. Miya remained sat upright as he watches the doctor shuffling with some of the herbs he had in hand. The person radiated a scent of creamy vanilla with a soft hint of the citrus-like earl grey tea, or that's what Atsumu remembers earl grey smell like, 

"Lie back down, lift your shirt." 

"No, What the fuck?" 

"Ayy, Atsumu-san, how ya' doing?" Small ginger beamed out from a run to them, "Sorry I didn't follow behind, Omi-sensei's fresh earl-grey tea smells delicious," 

"I said, do not touch, right?" Omi shot a piercing gaze towards Hinata, 

"I didn't! I just smelled it! Why do you refuse to offer me some?" Hinata pouted and sulked as he walks towards Atsumu's direction.

"Miya-san! This Sakusa Kiyoomi, he's a doctor, a good one! That's why he's the group's personal doctor, plus he's good looking too!" A sincere compliment drew from Hinata's twinkling look, 

_Silence._

Hinata knows that Sakusa is a scowling man, he never accepts compliments, but he doesn't reject them. He's also one of the most mysterious people of the agency after Kita. Because nobody knows both of their origins, Just the fact that Sakusa is Kita's junior, that's it nothing more. Some of the members were kind of upset about how private and secretive Kiyoomi can be. All the members treat each other like they're a family, these people had nobody but each other, these people had no family that took care of them. Kita stood in as a father that leads the agency. Kiyoomi has always been the lone wolf; he often eats food above, only fixes himself; it's like he never cared for these people. It truly breaks Hinata's heart, so he always makes sure to shower him with compliments so he won't completely drift away from his only family's touch. This thinking gets ginger's skin melting in emotion. He doesn't want another to fall from his loose grip. He aches to Hug Sakusa and removes the thing that's killing him from the inside, but he just can't. He's stubborn and refuses to listen; he watched as Sakusa stares at him like he's compliments aren't sincere; it's sad. 

Hinata exhales deeply, from the silence he speaks, "Miya-san, please lie down and trust Omi-san," he smiles sadly, and Atsumu can see right through it, even in the dark, and it's not like Kiyoomi doesn't care; it's just that he lacks trust. Atsumu can count it; he can repeat it multiple times; He doesn't trust people. And it's understandable; a human's heart and feelings are fragile, so the owner would do anything to protect that thread that threatens to snap anytime, and if that happens, a man could no longer continue. Atsumu knows something is eating this man from inside and out, and it's only a matter of time that he will break, and his neck will be hanging. A pang stabbed Hinata and Miya's heart as they shared the same feeling. Atsumu could only remain silent as he listens to the ginger's request. 

Miya was surprised; this person's hand is boney yet, gentle and swift; he moves like a spring breeze. With Hinata's help, Atsumu's wound got cleaned in no time. Hinata and Miya left the place quickly; they watched as Kiyoomi silently walked back to his room, a smooth noise closed. "It's so painful seeing Omi-san always furthered away from us, he cries we know it, it's just he never speaks about it, do you understand what I'm talking about Miya-san?"

"Sometimes, I think he doesn't care about us. . ." The smaller male lamented as he stepped back and sat at the edge of the stairs, 

"I don't think it's like that," Atsumu bit his lip; he didn't want to assume. However, he pities Hinata, "I think he's scared. . ." Hinata heard that words like it were in slow motion; the sulking boy was baffled, perplexed and confused. "What do you mean?" 

"You don't understand. I'm going to be honest with you, Hinata-kun. If you think this family is happy, No, it's not; it's colourless. And Sakusa-kun, he's only protecting himself; he doesn't want to trust and be happy anymore because I think, he thinks that one day, everything too will be taken away." 

This bold and blunt conversation continued without a stop, not even time, Hinata was thinking, and Atsumu was explaining. He didn't understand what was wrong, but he realized how much pain; can cause losing a loved one. Hinata sat there, bit his lips as Atsumu uncovers the pain that remains unhealed after these years. He recalls the broken screams of her mother and sister as they got murdered where he can't even do a thing but hide inside a secret closet; the anxiety, sadness, and _corpses_ rush back to his veins as his eyes got teary. 

"Miya-san, how do you know all of these things?" The ginger shakily muttered, for the first time of the day, Atsumu's smiles, a hint of tear batted his eyelash in the dark, 

"Because I lost my brother before." Atsumu sat beside Hinata, staring at the ceiling. " I still live to the delusion that he's alive. Right now, in this winter, we're all under the same dark sky." The ginger smiles again as he speaks to Atsumu about his past in the middle of the stairs. He first introduced himself as Hinata Shouyo. Bitterly, he starts to roll off his words, stuttering; they exchanged thoughts and pains. With both sorrow and confidence, they move on without ever looking back, letting time and dust cover that wound until it's blown away once more. Every time somebody crosses their path, it's always, _Is that an angel or a devil that came out from a crevice._ The hidden pain reshook once more.

Shouyo recalled his sister's cries, _"Mommy! Mommy! Brother! It hurts!"_

His mother's last curse, _"Curse you, I hope your family will break just the way our's broke!"_

His father's final smile of hope, _"I'll come back. . ."_

The ginger jumps from the seat grins at Atsumu while wiping the transparent liquid on his cheekbones. Secretly he hoped his words made sense to Miya since his statements filled with cracks, dead air, and stutters. He wonders what will he gain by talking to the tall man, but in the end, he ended up telling him everything because his chest was too tight; it needs a screw to lose. Atsumu-san was right; the group he calls a family is not a colourful one. It needs more shades to sustain a proper lifestyle but finding the prudish colour is easier said than done.

In the game, humans forever forbid to play the role of playing God life and death. Their arrogance will get punished once they've arrived; their skin shall get frozen as it freezes down the earth's glacial abyss. Humans rarely play with such games, though possible if they were willing enough; they just chose to move on instead of standing still. 

"Say, Miya-san, do you want to know why we know your name?" Hinata breathes through as he plays with his flashlight, _on_ and _off_.

"We trade supplies with big underground organizations. Sometimes we provide them with extra back up; we're kind of the big neutral names in the underground. Nobody knows the exact location of this bunker, only us, the members."

"Wait, so that's why you guys are aware of the Kawasaki conflict?" Atsumu tilted his head, earning a hum from Hinata,

"That's true, were currently neutral towards the two biggest organization underground." The ginger explained while dusting off his clothes, 

"Which is?" 

"Tsuruhi and Mizakira, it's a reason why Kita-san asked Omi-san to take care of you," 

"What do you mean? I have no connection with those people," The young lads began to head up the stairs with the slight echoing of their voice startling Atsumu for a few seconds, 

"Yeah, but your brother does." Atsumu's eyes widen; he steps, slowly gets off the stairs and stands there ready to pounce. The blond felt a low tug at the back of his head; he sensed it's a gun holster tracing his undercut; his fist clenches tight as he wished he just kept his mouth shut; a salty tang ran down his tongue.

"Don't move." That voice, owned by the shady doctor, Atsumu knew he was never to be trusted, nor anybody in this place.

Atsumu exhaled deeply, imagining what he got himself. Before, he was just a civilian looking for his long lost brother. Now he's in front of the people who's branch is long at the _tree of the abyss._ Nobody would let him out that easy. Miya is sure that these people will have a large name as a traitor of hell; if the devil may cry, it's on to them, their fault, Atsumu sees hope that these people will put an end to the reigns of the tremors,

Atsumu swore he'd find his brother all by himself but, he's losing hope. These people are already opening for him the key below, enticing him to join them on a brutal journey. The ginger's soft grin quickly turned into a smirk of triumph, "You can result in a much greater good for this group, especially with your brother; there's no way we're letting you go that easily." Hinata shines the light in front of Atsumu's eyes, making him blink rapidly. 

"Bet you, Omi-san can take care of you properly."

"Wha--" 

_Silence._

Miya was happy; witnessing the fading light of day is sweet to the touch and tongue as the grey, cold rays passed through his eyelashes; it's a pleasure impossible to describe. Perhaps the beautiful angels playing their holy lyres and trumpets. Maybe it's the one that gives it the comforting touch. The curtains drew wide as he leaned on the sill, watching the dead tree branches sway down and low, the unbloomed flowers waltzing with the gentle anemo. That soft smokiness of skies with patches of moving cotton-looking fog, it's a sight to miss every morning. It doesn't seem like he's the only one _enjoying_ the view. Keiji and Kiyoomi were also drawing out with gleaming eyes though lips on a thin line. Atsumu tugs as the cuff on his hand cling, ricochetting the quiet place. 

A sigh, Now Atsumu was internally jealous, in his peripheral vision; he sees two beauty kings with perfect lines on every corner, Sakusa's aligned moles enhanced such beauty. And Akaashi's excellent jawline paired with his black glasses made him look like the smart and attractive co-worker at a place, the person irresistible to ladies. They're waiting for someone, which Hinata called the _President_ , Kita Shinsuke. He doesn't know what to expect, but he was hoping for the best. 

Based on Atsumu's observance, he was mesmerized by how the basement-like door towards the bunker is so well-hidden impossible to spot with the naked eye unless you are looking for it. The place's floor slightly lifted is smart because the hollow spot serves as a way to make it blend with the sound while stepping around the office, so it is most unlikely to find it by accident. 

Shivers were injected inside Atsumu's spine as he heard the door creak; his back Automatically straightened up while his legs stiffened like corpse limbs. The warm air and aureate was gone as the door opened, the frigid autumn wind came inside the room together a tall man entered. Broad, relaxed shoulders, hair draped neatly over the sides of his head while tips coloured in back, a black Haori placed atop of his maroon Kimono. He walked over to his desk, sitting down, his back pulled in a beautiful posture despite bearing such a heavy dress. Another thing; about his gaze, 

_Why does he feel like being stared at by his father?_

Atsumu's head sank over his shoulder blades, turning his head away, feeling the blush creeping up his face; he feels like a child that got caught something doing wrong, he bit his lip this time. 

"So, Miya Atsumu-kun, am I right?" The embarrassed male whipped up to look at the president with a nervous gaze with a smile,

"Y-Yeah, that's me. . ." He awkwardly identified, 

"From Hyogo prefecture looking for his missing brother."

"Wait, Wait, I'm sorry, but how do you know I'm from Hyogo?" The nervousness was quickly shaken away and replaced with the audacity to know,

"You want to know?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Updates will usually be held around the third to fourth week since I want to produce a chapter that is Good and worth reading. I don't want to produce quick and effortless Chapters. Essentially conducting a plot for this story took around 3-4 months to create and I'm not wasting that time by producing crappy chapters, I hope you understand, Why it'll most likely take me four weeks to conduct a chapter. Also if a new character appears, I'll add their age right below, 
> 
> Age;  
> Miya A.=23  
> Iizuna T.=24  
> Sakusa K.=22  
> Hinata S.=22  
> Kita S.= 25  
> Hoshiumi K.=23  
> Akaashi K.=23


End file.
